


Натурщик

by ReluctantWay



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Differenc, M/M, Modeling, Photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantWay/pseuds/ReluctantWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джерард — юный, наивный натурщик. Фрэнк — искушённый и опытный фотограф.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Натурщик

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuriositet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet/gifts).
  * A translation of [Poser.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441981) by [kuriositet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet/pseuds/kuriositet). 



> And again thanks to kuriositet for one of my favourite stories and having a chance to translate it.

Когда кожа соприкасается с кожей, рождается нечто новое.

В постели, комнате, квартире, доме, городе — кожа соприкасается с кожей. Молодая, бледная, нежная и податливая кожа с силой вжимается в более старую, опытную, загорелую, покрытую морщинками и татуировками, и этот контраст прекрасен и восхитителен. Молодой мужчина бесшумно вздыхает и откидывает голову назад и чуть влево в тот момент, когда губы прокладывают дорожку вверх по чувствительной коже. Губы мужчины, которые испытали вдвое больше за годы жизни, нежели Джерард.

Он вздрагивает, когда мысль посещает его голову, но оставляет её на месте, не откидывая на задворки сознания, как обычно. Эта мысль — мысль о том, что он был с мужчиной почти что на двадцать лет старше — сводила его с ума. Мысль о том, что он влюблялся в мужчину почти что на двадцать лет старше его самого, была безумной; этого просто не могло случиться. Он не был… Он не гей.

Но прикосновение губ Фрэнка и ощущение его кожи на своей всегда заставляло чувствовать то, что меняло его мысли на противоположные. Лишь один взор, устремлённый на Фрэнка, заставлял подниматься стаю бабочек в его животе, и ощущение его взгляда на себе вызывало бегущие по позвоночнику мурашки. 

Фрэнк с камерой — одна из самых возбуждающих вещей, которую он когда-либо видел, и знание того, что он — тот, кого сквозь объектив выискивает мужчина, лишь усиливает это ощущение. С каждым щелчком затвора Фрэнк запечатлевает ещё один момент его абсурдных фантазий. Он никогда не гордился тем, что чувствовал к Фрэнку с тех самых пор, как они встретились, но пока он не слишком увлекался мыслями во время работы, как ни удивительно, было куда легче. Стоять перед камерой полуголым и выглядеть сексуально было легко, пока именно Фрэнк держал эту самую камеру, а агентство Джерарда в большинстве случаев и нанимало Фрэнка с тех самых пор, как они поняли, что его фотографии были куда лучше, чем все другие.

Он всё ещё помнит, как впервые работал с Фрэнком: моментальная связь, которую он тут же ощутил между ними, и как естественно было позировать перед ним. Как и всегда, в комнате было, по крайней мере, ещё пять человек: его агент, гримёр, который ежесекундно поправлял ему макияж, люди из компании, с которой они непосредственно работали… Он был окружён людьми, но концентрировался на единственном мужчине, которого никогда ранее не встречал.

Его не беспокоили тёмные глаза, что следили сквозь объектив за каждым его движением, как это обычно случалось при работе с новыми фотографами. Было комфортно находиться перед Фрэнком, ощущать его бегающий взгляд на своей обнажённой груди и даже ниже — по дорожке к обтягивающим джинсам, ради которых они и снимали.

Фрэнк выглядел счастливым на протяжении всей фотосессии: удовлетворённая улыбка, может, даже ухмылка играла на его розоватых губах. Маленькое золотистое колечко украшало его нижнюю губу слева, было и ещё одно — в правой ноздре, и плаги в обоих ушах. Всё это прекрасно подходило ему: он выглядел молодым, словно непокорный подросток, даже несмотря на то, что Джерард знал, что ему было за тридцать. Казалось, его руки были усеяны сотнями татуировок: некоторые выглядывали из-под воротника, и, когда он наклонился, Джерард не мог не заметить одну на оголившейся коже спины, когда приподнялась рубашка.

Джерард не посчитал Фрэнка привлекательным, красивым или сексуальным, когда встретил его. С ним было приятно находиться, он выглядел крепким и подтянутым для своих лет. Между двумя мужчинами начала завязываться ненавязчивая дружба, пока они работали вместе, по крайней мере, раз в неделю.

Он осознал свои истинные чувства к Фрэнку, когда впервые приревновал его. Однажды, несколькими месяцами позже их встречи и начала совместной работы, Фрэнк привёл друга с собой на работу. Так он его и представил, и Джерард не увидел ничего странного в этом. Действительно, не было ничего необычного в том, что Фрэнк обнимал его за плечи. Но когда он увидел их поцелуй, он ощутил, будто всё внутри него горело. Это чувство ничего не прояснило для него. Фрэнк был мужчиной. Мужчиной почти что на двадцать лет старше него. 

В этот день была лучшая фотосессия, которую он когда-либо делал, и он понял это лишь по широкой улыбке Фрэнка. Свойственные Фрэнку «Давай, детка, работай своим сексуальным телом» и «Чудо, выдай свою эту самодовольную улыбочку» лишь вдохновляли его показывать себя с лучшей стороны для Фрэнка. Ничто и никогда не вызывало такой бури эмоций, как восклицания Фрэнка «Это восхитительно, Джи!» сразу же после окончания сессии, и он таял в объятьях татуированного мужчины.

— Джи… — тихо выдыхает Фрэнк, осторожно приближаясь к подбородку Джерарда, а затем и к его губам, которые страстно отвечают на поцелуй, — ты удивителен, — мурлычет Фрэнк ему в губы, пробегая огрубевшими руками по нежной и гладкой коже Джерарда, бережно поглаживая грудь, коей он слишком долго восхищался.

Джерард обвивает руками плечи Фрэнка, удерживая его на месте, пока они перманентно целуются. Их обнажённые тела укрыты тёплым одеялом, кожа соприкасается с кожей, разделяя одно тепло на двоих. Вес тела Фрэнка над его собственным не доставляет неудобств, и он хочет, чтобы тот никогда не двигался, если это было возможно. Они могли вечность вот так пролежать в постели в квартире Фрэнка. Целуясь. 

Первый раз, когда они поцеловались, впервые, когда совершили нечто большее, нежели дружеские объятья и разговоры, произошёл в тот день, который Джерард никогда не сможет забыть. Не сможет забыть, как Фрэнк смотрел на него, когда они вошли в его студию, когда начались съёмки, когда они закончили, и Джерард уходил переодеваться. Было нечто в этих блестящих глазах, может, в их уголках, или в том, как он поджимал губы.

Джерарда попросили сняться для обложки выходящего в этом году романа. Он не знал, о чём был роман и почему они попросили его войти в образ одинокого и ранимого парня на фотографиях. Они так же попросили его, чтобы он был полностью обнажённым, несмотря на то, что он никогда до этого не снимался в таких условиях, максимум — в боксёрах для рекламы нижнего белья, на которую он соглашался. Часть его была заинтересована в том, как отреагирует Фрэнк, если он вообще хоть как-то отреагирует.

Фрэнк вглядывался. Сильнее, нежели обычно.

Джерард абсолютно точно знал, что Фрэнк был геем и что он вновь был не занят. Прошло два месяца с тех пор, как Фрэнк привёл своего парня в студию, и за это время их отношения успели сойти на нет. Джерард знал об этом, потому что однажды вечером Фрэнк плакался ему в жилетку перед тем, как убедить его пойти с ним выпить. Джерард надеялся, что всё сдвинется с мёртвой точки, когда они будут под достаточным градусом, но Фрэнк лишь продолжал рассказывать ему о своём бывшем.

Джерард посадил его в такси до дома, и в следующий раз, когда они увиделись, Фрэнк вёл себя непринуждённо, улыбаясь и обнимая его, невинно флиртуя, чтобы добиться лучших из всех возможных фотографий, и Джерард чувствовал себя ещё более комфортно после этого. Он даже не корил себя за несколько случаев, когда самоудовлетворялся, фантазируя о Фрэнке.

В этот день Фрэнк не заговорил с ним до того момента, как они начали работать. Он не поприветствовал его объятьями, когда пришёл, и не подошёл поболтать, пока ему делали макияж и укладку. Они перекинулись парой слов, когда Фрэнк сказал ему принять позу, неплохо смотрящуюся с его стороны, но в целом фотосессия была крайне неловкой.

Фотографии оказались отличными, потому что с наведённой на него камерой Фрэнка Джерард не мог не чувствовать себя уязвимым. Несколько раз их взгляды встречались, и в глазах Фрэнка было нечто странное, пугающее, но в то же время неравнодушное. В них читалось желание и та сила, что подавляла его, отчего Джерард чувствовал себя слабым и ментально обнажённым, каким он, собственно, и был на самом деле. Он всё ещё не знал, почему ощущал это влечение к старшему мужчине, но невольно задумывался, чувствует ли Фрэнк то же самое, ведь Джерард настолько моложе его. Он надеялся на это, но в то же время желал обратного, потому что для них обоих было бы лучше остаться друзьями.

Они закончили, когда Фрэнк был доволен результатами и у него закончилась плёнка. Фрэнк улыбнулся Джерарду, когда тот покинул сидячее положение, забирая накидку у одного из ассистентов, чтобы прикрыться. Он двинулся к нему, но как только приблизился, Фрэнк испарился за одним из углов, и после этого Джерард попросту не мог его нигде найти.

Сдавшись, он вернулся в раздевалку, которой он всегда пользовался, претендуя на место, где можно было бы погрузиться в свои мысли, отойти от восторга, который он испытывал, когда Фрэнк смотрел на него, снимал его. Даже если это была его профессия, Джерарду было интересно, заинтересовывался ли, увлекался ли Фрэнк кем-то, с кем работал, слишком уж сильно. Джерард мог лишь надеяться и фантазировать, принимать прохладный душ, желая расслабиться и избавиться от возбуждения менее шумным способом. Это помогло, и он с радостью остался в душе надолго после того, как снова повышал температуру воды.

Когда он, наконец, вышел из душа, обернувшись полотенцем, было уже поздно, и большинство людей уже покинули студию. Единственные, кто остались в здании, — они с Фрэнком. Он лишь успел надеть джинсы и расчесать волосы пальцами, когда Фрэнк открыл дверь, не утруждая себя, чтобы постучаться.

— Я не знал, что ты всё ещё здесь, — сказал Фрэнк, и Джерард повернулся, испугавшись, так как не слышал, как Фрэнк вошёл. — Прости, я не хотел тебя напугать, — извинился старший мужчина, одаривая Джерарда робкой улыбкой и проходя в комнату. Его глаза едва ощутимо блуждали по обнажённой груди Джерарда: капли воды падали с его волос на бледную кожу.

— Всё в порядке, и да, я просто принимал душ, — сказал Джерард, слегка пожимая плечами и пытаясь не смотреть на Фрэнка. — Сегодня получились неплохие фотографии? — добавил он, когда Фрэнк ничего не ответил, и тот кивнул.

— Да, они прекрасны, как и всегда. Кажется, невозможно отснять плохие снимки, когда фотографируешь тебя, — сказал Фрэнк и улыбнулся, наконец, отводя глаза от нагой груди Джерарда и вместо этого оглядывая комнату. — Ты скоро закончишь? Я закрывал всё и нашёл тебя, — Джерард кивнул, но до того, как смог точно ответить, Фрэнк продолжил. — Хорошую услугу я тебе оказал, иначе был бы ты заперт здесь все выходные.

Джерард слегка рассмеялся.

— Да, я рад, что этого не произошло, — он обернулся, беря футболку со стола, чтобы надеть её, но как только он поднял её в воздухе, чтобы натянуть на себя, рука ощутила прикосновение, и он повернулся лицом к Фрэнку. Губы непродолжительно соприкоснулись с его собственными. 

После резкого, быстрого вдоха он, дрожа, медленно выдохнул.

— Фрэнк… — старший мужчина вновь поцеловал его, и, несмотря на то, что чувство было похоже, будто пробираешься на ощупь в темноте, потому что он никогда до этого не целовал мужчину, он всё равно ответил на поцелуй. Футболка упала на пол — руки Джерарда запутались в разметавшихся каштановых волосах Фрэнка, и грубые руки старшего мужчины скользнули вниз по гладкой груди Джерарда.

Джерард застонал в рот Фрэнка, когда его прижали к столу; одна из опытных рук Фрэнка играла с его плотью, чувствительными сосками. Старший мужчина оторвался от Джерарда, нетерпеливо скользнул вниз по шее, пока обе его руки направлялись южнее, достигая ремня его джинсов.

— Фрэнк, — произнёс Джерард, задыхаясь, когда пальцы Фрэнка расстегнули пуговицу, освобождая его плоть для страстных прикосновений. Стон сорвался с губ Джерарда, и он подумал: «Хорош или плох тот факт, что я не стал заморачиваться с нижним бельём после душа?». — Фрэнк, нам не стоит, — он опускает руки на плечи Фрэнка, слегка отталкивая его, борясь с желанием сдаться и наброситься на старшего мужчину.

— Джи, просто позволь мне, — сказал Фрэнк, целуя шею Джерарда и спуская его штаны на несколько дюймов, прежде чем обернуть руку вокруг него, вызывая глубинный гортанный стон. Руки Джерарда снова проследовали к шее Фрэнка, нога обвила талию Фрэнка, пока свободная рука старшего мужчины поглаживала заднюю поверхность его ноги.

Он ещё никогда не получал столько удовольствия от ласк руками, но после он всё же задумывался, был ли оргазм настолько яркий только потому, что он был с мужчиной, с Фрэнком. Ни звука не сорвалось с его губ, он не мог сформулировать ни единого связного слова или предложения, потому никак не предупредил Фрэнка, что он на грани. Рука Фрэнка продолжала двигаться, пока Джерард не кончил, и тот рухнул на старшего, тяжело дыша и сотрясаясь.

Лицом Джерард вжимался в татуированную шею Фрэнка, пока рука того не вплелась в его волосы и не придвинула его так, чтобы можно было поцеловать. Двадцатиоднолетний с нетерпением ответил на поцелуй, уже зависимый от вкуса и ощущения немного суховатых губ Фрэнка. Тёмная щетина на щеке Фрэнка щекотала руку Джерарда, когда он притянул его, склоняясь и целуя вновь.

— Джи, — прошептал Фрэнк, слегка опираясь на грудь Джерарда. — Джи, эй, остановись на секунду, — снова разнёсся его голос, лишь чуть более настойчиво; он схватил Джерарда уверенной хваткой, прервав поцелуй. Фрэнк ощущал рваное дыхание Джерарда на своём лице, он вглядывался в тёмные наполненные страстью, но всё ещё заботливые глаза. — Джи, чего ты хочешь? — Фрэнк поцеловал его в уголок губ, быстро отстраняясь до того, как у Джерарда появился бы шанс ответить.

На несколько минут повисло молчание — лишь звуки тяжёлого дыхания и грубых рук, скользящих по гладкой коже наполняли комнату. Никакого чмоканья от встречи губ и их расхождения, никаких приглушённых звуков смятой одежды, никаких нежных нашёптываний или стонов, что обычно раздавались в воздухе.

Затем Джерард отстранился. Его руки всё ещё покоились на одетой груди старшего мужчины — он оттолкнул его, переводя взгляд в точку куда-то позади Фрэнка. Его дыхание звучало уныло и затруднённо, когда он разворачивался и надевал джинсы. Несмотря на то, что ему было неудобно наклоняться перед Фрэнком, чтобы взять с пола футболку, он всё же поднял её, аккуратно припадая к паркету и вновь вставая, как только рука нащупала ткань.

В его глазах застыли слёзы, как только он закрыл лицо футболкой, надевая её через голову, но он поборол их и обернулся, цепляя маску самого безучастного выражения на лицо.

— Этого никогда не случалось, ясно? Никому об этом не говори, особенно мне, — его голос был холоден; он отдавал механикой и металлом вместе взятыми, не как обычно — мягкий и непринуждённый. — Это было ошибкой, нам не стоило… — его голос надломился, и он вновь повернулся, не в состоянии взглянуть на разочарованное, но, тем не менее, не удивлённое лицо Фрэнка.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал старший мужчина, утешительно кладя руку на плечо Джерарда.

— Нет, не в порядке. Если это откроется, если хоть кто-нибудь узнает, моя карьера канет в лету, — оборвал его Джерард, раздражённо проводя одной рукой по его волосам. Фрэнк спокойно смотрел на него, сочувствие брезжило сквозь его золотисто-бежевую радужку.

— Всё в порядке, я понял, — он вздохнул, и Джерард, наконец, взял свою сумку и вышел из комнаты, а затем и из студии. Он сдерживался всю дорогу домой, шагая по шоссе, и, как только зашёл в свою дерьмовую маленькую квартиру, будто бы ураган чувств вырвался из него. Он сполз по двери, попросту рыдая и мысленно желая, чтобы всё не было так сложно.

Фрэнк всего лишь слегка отстраняется, и их взгляды встречаются. Сложно целоваться в темноте, но обе пары карих глаз сияют, они восторженны, светятся заботой и счастливее, нежели когда-либо в жизни. Джерард может почувствовать бедром возбуждение Фрэнка, и сердце бешено бьётся в груди, когда он пододвигается и накрывает своими губами губы мужчины. Пусть это и длится всего лишь секунду.

— Ты в порядке? — нежно спрашивает Фрэнк, утыкаясь носом в щёку Джерарда, когда младший мужчина отворачивается. Он смотрит в ту сторону, где — он знает точно — располагается окно, но шторы занавешены, поэтому из их пещероподобного убежища не видно ночного неба. — Мы не обязаны, ты же знаешь, — он прикусывает мочку уха, нежно оттягивая её, и тихий всхлип вырывается из горла Джерарда. — Мы можем подождать, пока ты вернёшься. Всего лишь месяц, да?

— Да, я знаю. Но я хочу.

Джерард старался держаться от Фрэнка на почтительном расстоянии после случившегося. С фотографом он говорил как можно меньше и лишь по необходимости и всегда следил за тем, чтобы рядом с ним кто-нибудь находился, к примеру, его агент. Он больше не оставался после фотосессий, накидывал на себя одежду и убегал, как только ему позволяли.

Он даже не хотел находиться в раздевалке в студии Фрэнка лишь из-за того, что он — они — сотворили в этой комнате. Но ему, тем не менее, приходилось, ведь он не хотел объяснять всем, почему он больше не хочет пребывать в своей же раздевалке, так что выбора не было. Каждый раз он просто быстро переодевался и уходил, несмотря на то, что раньше у него находилась тысяча и одна причина задержаться.

Джерард стыдился своего поведения, того, как быстро он вот так просто вычеркнул Фрэнка из своей жизни. Они были хорошими друзьями, и он позволил одной глупой ошибке разрушить их дружбу. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, когда видел грустное, одинокое и расстроенное выражение на лице Фрэнка каждый раз, когда смотрел на мужчину, и он желал стереть тоску, залегающую глубоко в нём самом же, уничтожить и удалить, но не смог.

Как и всегда, он украдкой поглядывал на Фрэнка, пока старший мужчина не смотрел в его сторону, — его взгляд всегда было тяжело переносить. Он был куда хуже, чем перед «инцидентом», потому что на тот момент он уже вкусил губы Фрэнка и его поцелуи и хотел куда большего. Больше его поцелуев, объятий и этих непродуманных непродолжительных разговоров, которые обычно случались перед фотосессией. Он скучал по словам поддержки и флирту, которые Фрэнк отпускал посреди каждой сессии, действительно имея это в виду.

Всё стало так же, как и тогда, когда он предавался мечтам о своём фотографе, когда он на протяжении съёмки ни о ком, кроме него, не мог подумать и лишь желал, чтобы он… заметил его, сделал хоть что-нибудь. И это произошло. Он уже не мог вспомнить, чего именно он страстно желал в своих фантазиях, о чём мечтал, как хотел, чтобы это стало счастливой реальностью. Он не мог понять, как мог так водить себя за нос. Где-то на задворках его сознания металась мысль о том, что всё это было глупо, что находиться в отношениях с фотографом — мужчиной почти вдвое старше него — было бы для него публичным и общественным самоубийством.

Так и проходили недели, превращаясь в месяцы, которые имели свойство накапливаться. Джерард пытался вернуться к нормальной жизни, к той жизни, что была у него до того, как он повстречал Фрэнка. Он пытался убедить себя, что Фрэнк был лишь очередным ничего не значащим фотографом, и постепенно почти что поверил в это, но лишь почти. Он назначал свидания и встречался с девушкой с работы, с которой он прекрасно ладил. Она была симпатичной: тёмно-синие глаза, тёмные каштановые волосы и средненькая складная фигура — не как у тощих моделей.

Но он не любил её. С ней было приятно находиться и проводить время, при случае можно было непринуждённо поговорить. Она могла заставить его отвлечься и перестать думать. Она была ему скорее другом, нежели кем-то ещё, но формально — не просто другом, а тем, кто согревал постель, пока он страстно желал, чтобы его обнимали совершенно другие руки. Это было довольно мило в первые месяцы, но Джерард не печалился, когда всё закончилось; так же, как и она, насколько он был осведомлён.

Когда он вновь остался один, всё стало ещё хуже не только в психическом и эмоциональном плане — ситуация на работе тоже оставляла желать лучшего. Работать с Фрэнком было тяжелее, чем когда-либо: даже когда его фотографии не удавались, другие фотографы так же разводили руками. Тогда-то агент Джерарда и решил, что ему лучше уехать сниматься в Европу. Она верила, что если у него будет новое окружение, он встретит новых людей и приобщится к иной культуре, то сможет работать, как и раньше. Джерард не возражал, он согласился, что сможет лучше концентрироваться, если попросту уедет из Нью-Йорка, подальше от Фрэнка. Таким образом, он направлялся в Париж десять месяцев спустя после случая с Фрэнком.

— Ты прекрасен, — выдыхает Джерард, встречаясь с завораживающим взглядом Фрэнка. Глаза сверкают во тьме, и старший мужчина широко улыбается и губами преодолевает расстояние, одаривая Джерарда долгим и чувственным поцелуем, в котором их языки сплетаются, а проворные пальцы поглаживают его щёки, плечи и спину. Они перекатываются, всё ещё оставаясь под уютными простынями, и Фрэнк смотрит на Джерарда — он опирается на локтях, что по обе стороны от головы Фрэнка.

— Я слишком старый, чтобы быть красивым, — слова звенят в голове Джерарда, но он знает, что это ложь. У Фрэнка могут быть морщинки и множество татуировок, некоторые из которых слегка выцвели, его тело может быть не таким подтянутым, как когда-то раньше, но в глазах Джерарда — он прекрасен. — Я старый, а ты нет, — старший мужчина вздыхает, очерчивая прикосновением одного пальца контуры скулы Джерарда.

— Ты не старый, просто опытный, — они целовались, кажется, уже сотни раз за эту ночь — губы и руки куда лучше выражали то, что нельзя была сказать словами. Прокладывая дорожку нежных поцелуев вдоль подбородка Фрэнка, его губы добираются до уха, и дрожь пробирает их обоих, когда он вновь переходит на слова. — А теперь я хочу тебя. Сейчас.

В последний месяц перед отлётом во Францию он почти что полностью был свободен от работы. У него осталось лишь несколько фотосессий — те, что были намечены ещё недели или месяцы назад — он не был против них. Эта работа была успокаивающей и расслабляющей, не было никакого непреодолимого давления, как раньше.

Его последняя фотосессия с Фрэнком была запланирована за три недели до его отлёта; он был рад, что Фрэнк его больше не побеспокоит, но знал, что будет скучать по этим съёмкам. Больше, нежели в настоящий момент; он всё ещё мечтал вернуться в то время, когда они ещё не поцеловались. Его единственной надеждой было то, что он найдёт кого-то похожего в Париже, кого-то, с кем он мог быть, кто мог заставить его чувствовать себя более уверенным перед камерой.

Последний раз, когда они работали вместе, был другим, он отличался от того, как всё было на протяжении предыдущих десяти месяцев. Взгляды, пронизывающие пространство, не были и на пятьдесят процентов такими же страстными и обиженными, как и обычно, но в их глазах было что-то ещё. По лицу Фрэнка Джерард мог понять, что он уходит с работы, и он ещё никогда так отчаянно не нуждался в его прикосновениях и поцелуях.

Он переодевался в раздевалке, всё ещё той же, где они почти что год тому назад валяли дурака. «Валяли дурака» было не самым подходящим выражением, описывающим то, что они на самом деле делали. Это звучало инфантильно и совершенно по-детски, походило на то, как выражаются подростки, и, несмотря на то, что Джерард не был намного их старше, Фрэнк давно перешагнул свои подростковые годы. В любом случае, они не валяли дурака — они слишком уж увлеклись. Каждое прикосновение, каждый поцелуй — всё имело значение; Джерард часто вспоминал всё это, возрождая в памяти заботу Фрэнка, которую он вкладывал в каждое движение.

Пока Джерард переодевался, на секунду он был уверен, что кто-то наблюдал за ним, стоя в дверях. Кто-то с тёмными волосами и татуировками, которые промелькнули в зеркале.

Когда он вернулся в зал, где происходила фотосъёмка, ассистент Фрэнка всё ещё настраивал освещение и остальную технику, которую Джерард никогда полностью не понимал. Он ожидал конца съёмки, изредка болтая со своим агентом или ещё с кем-нибудь, пока не почувствовал прикосновение и не повернулся лицом к Фрэнку. Наступил момент неловкого молчания, обмена странными взглядами и ощущения комка в горле Джерарда.

— Не думаю, что они скоро закончат с установкой, поэтому я подумал, может, мы можем поговорить? — сказал Фрэнк, произнося слова слишком быстро, чтобы Джерард мог всё расслышать. Тем не менее, он услышал последнюю часть предложения и, кивнув, последовал за Фрэнком по коридору в его кабинет. Было неловко находиться наедине с Фрэнком после того, как прошло столько времени, но он знал, что, скорее всего, это было к лучшему. Что бы Фрэнку ни нужно было ему сказать, казалось, это не было пустым звуком лишь для Джерарда, и он был рад, что старший мужчина так и счёл.

— Что ж, ты уезжаешь, — это было скорее утверждение, нежели вопрос, и, несмотря на то, что Джерард был смущён, он всё равно кивнул. Фрэнк должен был знать, что у Джерарда в последнее время не ладилось с работой, поэтому не было особого смысла стоять против того, что он покинет Нью-Йорк. Фрэнк даже не смотрел на него, лишь опустил глаза на бумаги, на которые опёрся. 

— Да, через несколько недель… Да, — ответил Джерард, не зная, что сделать, сказать или куда посмотреть. — Я уеду по работе в Париж на время, а затем, возможно, поеду в Италию. Не думаю, что я вообще где-то надолго задержусь. Затем начнётся тоска по дому, и я захочу вернуться сюда, — он выдавил улыбку и взглянул на Фрэнка, на лице которого было забавное выражение.

— Это слишком уж походит на те слова, что я говорил, покидая Милан двадцать лет назад, — Фрэнк усмехнулся. — Я вырос в Милане, жил так около двадцати лет и там же научился всему, что знаю о моде и фотографии. А затем уехал, сказав, что вернусь, когда увижу мир, — его наполненный светлыми воспоминаниями голос был пронизан горечью. — А дальше я приехал сюда. Я встретил мужчину, он показал мне Нью-Йорк, Америку. Он научил меня, как правильно разговаривать по-английски, научил хорошей жизни, — карие глаза Фрэнка устремили свой взор прямо в глаза Джерарда. — После этого мне не к чему было возвращаться. Всё уже было здесь.

— Что случилось с этим парнем? — спросил Джерард, задумываясь, будет ли относиться то, что хотел донести Фрэнк, к нему. Может, он лишь хотел убедить его остаться.

— Кажется, он уехал в Бразилию по работе, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, в конце концов, присаживаясь на стол и скрещивая ноги: правая поверх левой. — Так вот, к чему я: даже когда он оставил меня, я остался здесь. Я ведь мог вернуться домой к семье, друзьям, возлюбленному, к чему бы то ни было. Но я не уехал. Я был слишком уж очарован городом, другим образом жизни, и я уже не мог бросить всё это. Я не хотел бросать фотографию. Я знал, что никогда ничего не добился бы, даже работая с гениальнейшими дизайнерами в Милане, потому что возвращение домой означало работу на родительской ферме.

Джерард вслушивался, но не мог уловить нить, объединяющую его историю и ту, что рассказывал ему Фрэнк. Когда он возвратится в Америку, у него всё ещё будет работа — в этом заверил его агент — даже несмотря на то, что она останется несущественной, пока он не вернётся в форму и не начнёт хорошо получаться на фотографиях. Он планировал вернуться, он всем пообещал, что приедет обратно через пару месяцев. Он слишком любил Нью-Йорк и Джерси, место, где вырос.

— Я поступил в свою пользу, я выбрал то, что сделает меня по-настоящему счастливым и исполнит мои мечты, — старший мужчина улыбнулся. — Если бы я вернулся домой, я бы работал в полях, выполняя тяжёлую и грязную работу, это ни на секундочку не осчастливило бы меня. Если бы я вернулся, я бы женился на той девушке, обзавёлся кучей детей и жил бы, как добросовестный католик. Мне не приходилось бы исполнять те обязанности, которыми меня обременяют здесь. У меня было больше отношений, чем я могу припомнить, я жил полной жизнью, и она привела меня сюда. К тебе.

Взгляд Фрэнка смягчился, и он улыбнулся Джерарду.

— И я хочу, чтобы ты сделал так же. Прожил жизнь для себя. Был счастливым, исполнил свои мечты, влюблялся, творил и заботился лишь о себе. Если ты будешь чувствовать себя в Париже, как дома, никогда и никому не позволяй вернуть себя. Я не прошу тебя выбирать, я лишь прошу остаться тебя там, куда зовёт тебя твоё сердце. Я волнуюсь за тебя и действительно хочу, чтобы ты это сделал. Не для меня — для себя.

— Фрэнк… — начал Джерард, но Фрэнк перебил его до того, как тот мог продолжить.

— Что ж, сегодня может быть последний раз, когда я работаю с тобой вместе, и последний раз, когда я вообще вижу тебя, поэтому лишь хочу убедиться, что ты выберешь верный путь. Поступай мудро со своей жизнью. Это всё, что я могу сделать для твоего счастья, — законченная нотка в голосе Фрэнка подсказала Джерарду, что он завершил свою речь, и, когда старший мужчина вышел из своего кабинета, он знал, что настало время начать работать.

Слова Фрэнка, история всей его жизни гудела в голове Джерарда на протяжении всей фотосессии, и впервые он действительно задумался, что же на самом деле осчастливит его. Первым на ум приходила поездка в Европу для устройства своей модельной карьеры и её продолжения настолько, насколько он сможет, но затем он понял, что это может лишь ухудшить его положение. Он знал, что жизнь публичного человека трудна и что ты не можешь просто так делать то, что тебе хочется, не получив за это общественное осуждение, хотя, по сути, он уже год жил в страхе, что не тот человек выведает его страстное увлечение другим мужчиной.

Будет ли он счастлив, притворяясь тем, кем не является? Даже если он забудет Фрэнка, влюбится ли в человека того же пола, что и он? Придётся ли ему притворяться натуралом, соблазняя девушек, чтобы чувствовать себя менее одиноким, даже несмотря на то, что они ничего не будут значить? Хотел ли он быть натурщиком до конца своих дней, притворяясь тем, кем не является только лишь потому, что мир и он сам всё ещё слишком боятся признать, что то, что он чувствует, — истина, и что он прекрасен и достоин восхищения?

Он был не уверен.

Фрэнк снова сверху, его сильное, мощное тело возвышается над оным Джерарда. Руки младшего мужчины путешествуют вверх и вниз по загорелой и татуированной груди, ощущая сокращение мышц под кончиками пальцев, когда они приходятся на участок значительной татуировки, которая отдалённо напоминает паутину. Джерард не уверен в этом, ведь он знает о его боязни маленьких восьминогих созданий.

— Могу я сфотографировать тебя? — шепчет Фрэнк, наклоняясь, чтобы соблазнительно поцеловать Джерарда, будто тот и так не соглашался со всем, о чём он просит. Джерард кивает, издавая тихий стон прямо у губ старшего мужчины, слегка приоткрывая рот от того, что тот проводит большим пальцем вокруг его сосков. Фрэнк вновь выпрямляется, дотягиваясь до камеры, которую он ранее положил на тумбочку в надежде, что у него появится такая возможность.

— Детка, попозируй для меня, — он наклоняется и шепчет в ухо Джерарда, нежно оттягивая мочку уха, а затем снова отстраняется. — Так красиво, как только ты умеешь, — одна из его рук ложится на живот Джерарда, очерчивая мышцы, попросту ожидая необходимой позиции. Он ждёт, пока он будет выглядеть так прекрасно, как почти что выходило у него на некоторых фотосессиях; кстати, это происходило куда чаще поначалу.

— Фрэнк, — выдыхает Джерард, поднимая глаза на старшего татуированного мужчину, чьи глаза столь глубокие и страстные, что они, пожалуй, могли бы поджечь что-нибудь. Фрэнк широко улыбается ему, поднимая камеру обеими руками и запечатлевая момент. Джерард — самая фотогеничная модель из всех, с кем работал Фрэнк. Будто бы он был рождён, чтобы сниматься в фильмах, чтобы быть основой лучших фотографий, которые Фрэнк когда-либо делал.

Даже несмотря на то, что Джерард слегка отвлёкся на большинстве последних снимков, фотографии вышли куда лучше, чем почти все его работы за последнее время. Слова Фрэнка на протяжении сессии, говорившие ему, что делать, а что — нет, что он хорошо справляется или выглядит сексуально, очень сильно помогали. Не то чтобы Фрэнк впервые так делал, но было ощущение, что за этим что-то стояло.

Все, кому было небезразлично это действо, казалось, были удовлетворены, когда они худо-бедно закончили, и, когда после агент Джерарда подошёл к нему, младший мужчина уловил взгляд Фрэнка и увидел поднятый вверх большой палец. Затем Фрэнк повернулся, заговаривая с ассистентом, а Джерард попытался сосредоточиться на том, что говорил ему его агент относительно отлёта в Париж; это снова было о том, что она пыталась выменять билеты бизнес-класса на первый.

Но затем то, о чём ранее говорил Фрэнк, ворвалось в голову Джерарда — о том, что, возможно, сегодня они в последний раз видят друг друга, — и он сорвался. До того, как он осознал свои действия, он отвернулся от своего агента, полностью игнорируя её вопросы, и направился через всю залу к Фрэнку. Старший мужчина смотрел в его направлении, оторвавшись от экрана компьютера; искра удивления взметнулась в его глазах, когда они наблюдали, как Джерард обходит стол, останавливаясь прямо напротив него.

А затем Джерард поцеловал его.

Сначала Фрэнк вовсе не ответил на поцелуй. Джерард попросту истязал его губы, поглаживая щёки и хватая его за волосы, прижимаясь всё сильнее, даже не особо шевеля губами. Ему необходимо было почувствовать это тепло, эту близость со старшим мужчиной, и его не сильно беспокоило, можно ли было отнести этот поцелуй к разряду нормальных. Фрэнк и не дрогнул, когда Джерард оторвался и отстранился, а затем будто вновь овладел своим телом и чувствами. Его губы тут же оказались поверх оных Джерарда, немедленно приоткрывая их, Фрэнк переплёл их языки, и его руки обхватили молодое тело.

Джерард чуть ли не плакал от счастья, когда Фрэнк поцеловал его, но лишь простонал в поцелуе, вжимаясь всем телом в грудь Фрэнка. Его руки вновь вплетались в волосы мужчины, пальцы играли с шелковистыми каштановыми локонами, в которых уж точно не ощущалось затаившихся серых безжизненных волос. Руки Фрэнка опустились на бёдра Джерарда, прижимая его ближе, пытаясь отдышаться, всё ещё находясь слишком близко. Каждое ощущение чувствовалось до боли прекрасным, и Джерард не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось, не в одну секунду. Но так и произошло, когда им обоим стал жизненно необходим воздух, а затем они внезапно вспомнили о ещё пяти людях в помещении, уставившихся на них и их неожиданное детально-описанное публичное представление чувств.

Сначала Джерард смутился, его лицо всё сильнее заливалось красным с каждым осознанием того, что он чертовски перевозбудился, будучи в своих плотно облегающих джинсах. Впрочем, Фрэнк был здесь, и Джерарда не сильно беспокоило то, что его карьера могла окончательно уйти на покой здесь, в Нью-Йорке. Если люди бизнеса услышат об этом, они не захотят работать с ним, и с этим будет покончено. Но с этого момента это было не важно, потому что у него был Фрэнк.

Никто ничего не сказал, они лишь собрали свои вещи и покинули здание, оставляя Джерарда наедине с Фрэнком, которые всё ещё стояли там, где прилюдно поцеловались. Когда дверь хлопнула в последний раз, руки Фрэнка дотронулись до лица Джерарда, нежно поглаживая и опускаясь, чтобы переплестись с его пальцами, но они не поцеловались. Вместо этого Фрэнк выглядел так, будто сдерживал слёзы, глубоко дышал, не зная, что чувствовать, говорить или делать.

— Джи, не делай этого, пожалуйста, — Джерард лишь непонимающе взглянул на него. — Не делай этого ради меня, не оставайся из-за меня.

— Фрэнк, — выдохнул он, поднося руки к его лицу, но на этот раз — чтобы прислонить два пальца к его губам, которые лишь нежно поцеловали их.

— Джи, я же говорил тебе, я волнуюсь за тебя, и я именно это и имел в виду. Лучше ты будешь счастлив на другом конце планеты, нежели несчастным — здесь. Не оставайся здесь лишь потому, что думаешь, что это — твоя обязанность. Не оставайся здесь только из-за своих обещаний.

Джерард поцеловал его, заставляя замолчать на несколько секунд, но Фрэнк отстранился.

— Я хочу быть здесь, с тобой, ясно? Я всё ещё еду… в Париж, и месяцем позже я вернусь к тебе. Во Франции для меня нет дома, я знаю, потому я должен быть здесь, что бы ни случилось, — прошептал Джерард, и, когда Фрэнк лишь недоверчиво покачал головой, он добавил. — Это не из-за тебя, дело во мне. Я так хочу. Я точно знаю.

В то время как оба прекрасно слышали неуверенность в его голосе.

Они делают это. Они предаются любви. Фрэнк двигается взад и вперёд в непрерывном и возрастающем темпе, младший мужчина задыхается от нехватки воздуха, стонет от удовольствия, как только сиюминутное чувство боли начинает ослабевать. Его ноги беспрепятственно обхватывают татуированный торс мужчины, пятки непроизвольно вжимаются в его спину, лишь чтобы настойчиво войти чуть сильнее и глубже. Сейчас его руки сжаты в кулаки, исступлённо стискивая простыни, пока губы Фрэнка на его шее, а руки — на груди. Он выгибается, прижимаясь ближе, громче стонет от прикосновений и заставляет себя убрать руки от простыней и вместо этого поместить их на Фрэнка, притягивая его для поцелуя.

Фрэнк жадно целует его, с открытым ртом и всего мокрого, стоны обоих становятся всё громче и чаще. Их взгляды встречаются лишь на долю секунды, и Джерард чувствует, будто теряет контроль, полностью отдаваясь Фрэнку. Он никогда раньше не был в этой позе, такой обнажённый и уязвимый, во власти другого человека, но он знает, что никто, кроме Фрэнка, никогда не сможет заставить его почувствовать то же самое. Никто и никогда не увлечёт его так же, как Фрэнк, никто не заставит чувствовать себя таким же безрассудным.

Ни один из мужчин не продержался долго: для начала, оба были слишком взволнованы, но кульминация из-за этого не менее яркая. Когда Фрэнк кончает в Джерарда, младший мужчина сотрясается в оргазме, и это одно из лучших чувств, когда-либо испытываемых им. Фрэнк выходит, и Джерард ощущает, как его сперма стекает между ног, возможно, смешивается с кровью, но ему всё равно.

Фрэнк медленно улыбается и целует его в губы перед тем, как перевернуть их обоих так, что Джерард теперь был сверху, и никого не волнует, что оба грязные и липкие от пота и других биологических жидкостей, когда Фрэнк одёргивает Джерарда, чтобы отдохнуть, ложась прямо на нём. Казалось, это лишь сблизило их — прикосновение гладкой, молодой и чистой кожи к загорелой, потрёпанной и татуированной породило нечто новое.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Джерард, утыкаясь затылком в подбородок Фрэнка, целуя его ключицу и наслаждаясь прикосновением Фрэнка на его плече.

— Я не знаю, хочу ли всё ещё ехать, — молодая модель вздохнула, просмотрев рекламный проспект Парижа, удивляясь, почему его агент дал его ему, если эта канцелярия была в большинстве своём для туристов. Он откинулся на маленьком диване в своей гостиной, откуда-то сзади из кухни послышалось возмущение. — Я серьёзно. Мне и правда неохота ехать. Мне не нравится, как он выглядит.

— Тебе не нравится, как выглядит одно из самых красивых мест на планете? — спокойно спросил Фрэнк, когда вошёл в комнату, неся две дымящиеся горячие чашки кофе. Он перегнулся через диван, чтобы поставить их на кофейный столик, а затем наклонился, чтобы обнять своего возлюбленного на девятнадцать лет младше себя. — Не думаю, что ты действительно имел это в виду, Джи, — прошептал он тихо ему на ухо, нежно целуя его, а затем прокладывая ряд поцелуев вплоть до щеки, утыкаясь в неё носом.

— Мне не нравится даже мысль о том, чтобы ехать туда одному, — объяснил Джерард, поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на Фрэнка, который лишь ободряюще улыбнулся. — Почему ты не можешь поехать со мной? — Фрэнк слегка нахмурился, но всё же одарил Джерарда нежным поцелуем. Он не был впечатлён тем, как интерес Джерарда к поездке пропадал с каждой неделей, что они «были вместе», это разбивало его сердце, потому что он знал причину, стоящую за всем этим. Так же, как и Джерард.

— Потому что ты должен поехать один. Ты должен сам увидеть мир, должен почувствовать, что тебе нужно, чем ты хочешь заниматься и с кем хочешь быть, — Фрэнк отпустил Джерарда, пока говорил, медленно обходя диван и присаживаясь рядом с ним, притягивая его к себе. — А если я поеду, то ты будешь под моим влиянием и не увидишь мир собственными глазами, — Джерард вздохнул, когда Фрэнк поцеловал его в лоб, потому что знал, что тот был прав.

— Но я уже знаю, что хочу быть с тобой. Уезжать глупо, я не хочу, — голос Джерарда надломился, пока он говорил, и он внезапно ощутил себя маленьким ребёнком, готовым расплакаться и закатить истерику, если его мама не купит ему новую игрушку. — Я боюсь, Фрэнк, — прошептал он, лицом вжимаясь в грудь старшего мужчины, когда первые слёзы покатились по его щекам.

— Я знаю, Джи, но ты должен использовать этот шанс. У тебя есть возможность продвигаться в модельной карьере, и ты, по крайней мере, должен попробовать. Мы оба знаем, что здесь у тебя таких шансов не будет особенно после… того, как случились «мы». Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, даже если я не смогу этого увидеть, — Фрэнк аккуратно потрепал волосы Джерарда, а затем пробежал рукой вверх и вниз по его спине. — Сейчас ты можешь думать, что остаться — лучший вариант, но ты никогда точно не узнаешь, пока не испробуешь нечто другое.

— Но я уже пытался здесь, и ничего не вышло. Фрэнк, не хочу притворяться тем, кем не являюсь на самом деле, — сказал младший мужчина, всхлипывая через каждое слово. Но я сделаю это на автопилоте, если это будет значить, что я получу то, что хочу, например, карьеру модели, о которой давно мечтал. Мысль осталась невысказанной, но пронеслась в голове у обоих мужчин.

— Я знаю, я никогда и не просил тебя об этом, — Фрэнк вздохнул, потому что не был уверен, его Джерард или модель и публичный Джерард был настоящим Джерардом.

— Я буду скучать, — тихо выдыхает старший мужчина куда-то в волосы Джерарда, его огрубевшие, но нежные руки нащупывают выпуклости позвонков. Младший мужчина откидывает голову, поворачивая шею так, чтобы дотянуться и поцеловать Фрэнка, а затем вновь зарыться в его волосы. Запах пота и секса всё ещё нависает в воздухе, но Фрэнк, тем не менее, пахнет чем-то приятно-сладковатым, словно мёд. Джерард предполагает, что всё дело в его шампуне, расплывчато припоминая, что видел бутылочку с медовым запахом ранее в ванной Фрэнка. — Но это лишь на месяц, да? — добавляет Фрэнк чуть погодя, скрывая скептицизм в голосе.

— Да, я вернусь, ты и глазом не успеешь моргнуть, обещаю, — Фрэнк чувствует, как мягкие губы Джерарда прижимаются к его шее, но они не отстраняются, а остаются на месте, горячее дыхание Джерарда обжигает участок кожи прямо с левой стороны на «Приносящей несчастье» татуировке. Той, что он сделал после разрыва своих самых долгих отношений в знак протеста против любви. Он души не чает в этой татуировке, но это преисполненное горечью приятное ощущение того, что с тех пор, как он её сделал, он ни с кем не был до конца счастлив. Теперь у него есть шанс, и всё зависит лишь от Джерарда.

— Я вернусь, — снова говорит младший мужчина, поглаживая Фрэнка по едва выпирающим рёбрам, а затем перемещает руки, чтобы обхватить его за ослабевшие запястья. — Я вернусь, — в третий раз его голос ещё слабее, и звучит скорее так, будто он скорее хочет убедить себя, нежели Фрэнка. Старший мужчина нежно сжимает руку Джерарда, проводя большим пальцем по костяшкам, будто говоря «Я знаю».

Он знает, что случится дальше. Джерард уедет следующим утром, Фрэнк проводит его на самолёт. Джерард будет плакать, а сам он попытается сдержать слёзы, но, в конце концов, сдастся. Они поцелуются и обнимутся, он не захочет уходить, но заставит себя так же, как и младший мужчина. А затем Джерард уйдёт.

Фрэнк свободной рукой пробегает по волосам Джерарда, накручивая на пальцы мягкие пряди. Его взгляд падает на камеру, которая вновь покоится на тумбочке, карта памяти заполнена самыми прекрасными фотографиями, которые он когда-либо снимал. Легко улыбаясь сам себе, он шепчет:

— Я люблю тебя, натурщик.


End file.
